Rivals with Benefits
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are rivals, but being rivals isn't so bad... especially if there are certain benefits in a rivalry... Shounen ai!SasuNaru...1st Naruto fic.


Kyla: HaHA! Ashounen-ai Naruto one-shot! Go me!  
Hiei: Least she's not writing a Yu Yu Hakusho fic this time...  
Sasuke and Naruto: -somehow appear in the author's note-  
Naruto: What the...!  
Sasuke: Another one of these stories?  
Kyla: Hey! This is my first Naruto fic! Be quiet, you!  
Sasuke: Why don't you make me?  
Kyla: Gr... -anime vein pulses on forehead- -bonks Sasuke on the head-  
Naruto: -laughs- Haha, she hit you, Sasuke!  
Sasuke: -rubs head and grumbles- Let's just get this over with...  
Hiei: Be thankful she's only writing a one-shot... The rest of her stories are her torturing me.  
Naruto: Haha, believe it!  
Kyla: Okay, who should do the disclaimer since Kura's off with his mother? Hm...  
Naruto: Ooh, oh! Pick me! -raises hand and waves it exstatically-  
Sasuke and Hiei: Yeah, pick him.  
Kyla: Okay! Naruto, would you do the disclaimer?  
Naruto: Believe it! Kyla doesn't own any of the Naruto characters or the Naruto storyline! She just likes to watch the show!  
Kyla: Enjoy!

* * *

Rivals with Benefits  
by  
Kyla

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed from behind the Uchiha, who rolled his eyes and turned around to suddenly have the blonde's lips on his own.

Sasuke was left surprised as the blonde ninja pulled away after a second or two and turned to walk off laughing. The Uchiha scowled and stormed down the forest path after Naruto. "Why did you do that?" Sasuke snapped after finally catching up with the loud-mouthed ninja.

"Do what?" Naruto asked innocently, confusion written all over his face and a small frown pulling at his lips.

"Kiss me," Sasuke hissed in clarification, his dark eyes wandering around them in search of nonexistent eavesdroppers.

Naruto shrugged, "Because I wanted to," he stated brightlywith a big grin.

Sasuke came to a surprised halt. "You... wanted to?" he asked dumbly.

"Duh, that's what I said. Believe it," Naruto said not looking back at his rival as he continued down the path heading for the village of Konoha. "Are you coming or not, Sasuke-teme?" he called back.

Sasuke broke from his erverie and raced after the blonde. The dark-haired ninja glared at the dirt as the two walked down the path in silence. Minutes passed, the quiet remaining unbroken, until Sasuke smirked.

In a matter of seconds, the Uchiha pinned Naruto up against a tree, their nose tips touching. "And maybe I just want to do this," he muttered with a smirk and pressed his lips onto Naruto's in a kiss.

Naruto blinked, but when he felt Sasuke start to pull away, the blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and reeled him back in for another kiss.

The dark-haired boy returned and deepenedthe kiss, looping his arms snugly around Naruto's neck.

When the two finally pulled apart, Naruto asked, "So," both boys panting slightly, "does this mean we're lovers? Or boyfriend and boyfriend? Or... what?"

Sasuke grinned, "No, not yet." He chortled when Naruto asked what they were then and said, "We're rivals with benefits," and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose.

"Rivals with benefits... I like it," Naruto grinned and hugged his rival close to him.

"Come on, Loser, let's get back to the village," Sasuke smirked, "I'll take you out for ramen, my treat," he added, slipping his hand into Naruto's as they walked toward the village.

"Really! Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed and tightened his hold on the Uchiha's hand. "I love ramen!"

"Hnm, I know," Sasuke sneered, "Race you there," he added and bolted forward, leaving Naruto to blink a couple times.

"Eh?" Naruto watched Sasuke run ahead and out of sight before yelling, "Ah, Sasuke-teme! Wait up, that's cheating! Believe it!" He took off after his rival grumbling about a certain dark-haired ninja.

* * *

Kyla: Hm... Somehow, I liked it better before I started typing it...  
Sasuke: Loser.  
Naruto: Why are you calling me a loser, Teme! I haven't done anything!  
Sasuke: I was talking to Kyla.  
Naruto: Oh.. okay!  
Kyla: Gr... Ah well, I might as well post it... Ya never know, someone may find it interesting.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kyla: Review real quick if any of you readers liked it, kay?  
Hiei: Don't review.  
Kyla: -bonks Hiei on the head- Shut up.  
Hiei: -growls-  
Naruto: Can we go now?  
Kyla: -sighs- Sure.  
Sasuke: Good. Come on, Naruto.  
Naruto: Sayonara, minna-san!  
Kyla: Bye!  
Hiei: Hn.


End file.
